Blue Butler
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: Two demon destroyers, one demon and his master. How will they cope in a haunted house.
1. Day 1

I gaze toward my brother, Yukio, who seemed quite anxious. I couldn't be sure why, we were being paid money to have a sleepover at some creepy haunted house for a week. It shouldn't be so hard, I mean, I'm Rin and I have my sword. I grin at the thought of beating the demons. Hehe! My mind trails of...what if that idiot Amaimon, I imagine fighting him. No way is he my half brother. "Rin watch-"I smack into what appears to be the entrance of the haunted manor. Yukio face palms as I jump around in pain. "You done dancing now?" mocks Yukio. I puff out my chest and push the heavy doors aside. Wait...what, what's...a boy doing here. Great, I have to fight them in secret. Fabulous. I glance toward Yukio who wears a puzzled expression. He bows his head to the boy. "I am Yukio Okumura and this is my brother Rin. I was unaware there would be more people staying here" says Yukio. "Spare me of the formalities, but if you must know I am Ceil Phantomhive and I have came here on the queens orders"says Ceil. A tall man just suddenly appeared by his side. "Young master, I have checked the whole house and something isn't quite right. I can't put my finger on it" says the tall man. "Hold, what do you mean the queens orders. Spill it rich kid" I demand. Ceil smiles, but only slightly, and not in happiness "Oh, do you know of me? I am the queens guard dog after all, and this is my special butler Sebastian" explained Ceil. I don't think I'll like him very much. "Anyway, can you believe it, by the end of this we will get a thousand pounds!" I squeal. "Rin, I told you this was a contest didn't I. And you automatically assumed there would be a prize and now you've convinced yourself that there is. Didn't you?" says meanie brother of mine. I cross my arms denying any of it.

Day 1: No demon sightings. Unpacked and ready for bed. Learned a little more about Ceil and his oh so great butler. They are from England and Ceil is only thirteen. So sleepy bye bye.


	2. Day 2

Ciel's P.O.V

"They sent a two children here, and not to mention one of them is a brat!" I say to Sebastian who is preparing me for breakfast. Sebastian giggles "it seems that you are the child here young master, since you are the youngest." I ignore Sebastian's teasing and say "Maybe but they have not matured as I have."

I head downstairs to the breakfast table, the brothers were already eating, Rin eating as if he has never eaten before. I take a bite from my breakfast and was quite amazed "Sebastian, this is really good, why haven't you made food like this before?" I ask. "That is because I have not made this dish, it was made by Rin Okumura, young master" Sebastian says softly. I go bright red, dammit, I actually complimented that _brat_. Rin gives me the thumbs up "I'm the best at cooking, no one can beat me for sure" Rin brags. I take no notice and keep eating.

We were told that during evening we had to search around the mansion, Sebastian and I looked separately, away from the brothers, there can be no way they can see Sebastian if a ghost or most likely demon shows up. It took a while but a demon did show up but not a normal demon, it looked like a giant blob. I never knew demons like this existed. A few more appeared, Sebastian killed them with a flick of his wrist, that was until I think the leader came along. The blob lifted itself from the ground and wrapped itself around me, I started to chock. Sebastian took his damn time getting it off my, the blood started to leave my face and everything just went black.

When I wake up Sebastian is hovering over my face, "Sebastian what the hell is wrong with you! I could of died what kind of de-" I stop short realising we weren't the only ones in the room. "What kind of butler are you?" I say trying to cover what I was about to say, Yukio gave me a suspicious look and Rin was grinning stupidly. "Whatever, Sebastian I'm tired, come" I order. "Yes Master" Sebastian obliged.


	3. Chapter 5

I stretch out my arms, get dressed and give Yukio a morning slap on the back. "Rin please, could you just grow up for one minuet and let me think please" Yukio stressed. I laugh at his foul mood, I prepare for breakfast, Sebastian insisted on making it himself but I declined, he seemed rather confused but went off anyway. Ciel came down yawning loudly and sat on the hard wooden chair. "Morning kid" I greet. Ceil scowls at me but then his attention is diverted. "Why do you always carry that thing on your back?" He asked, I grin and say "do you want to know what it is?" Ciel nods "it is a a magic sword". Ciel is taken aback "stop messing with me, there is no such thing as magic" says Ciel. "Young Master with all the things you have been through...do you really do that" Sebastian smiles, why do he have to creep up suddenly like that. I hear the door creak open and Yukio strides toward me "so what have you been through" Yukio asks suspiciously. Sebastian gives a little smile to Yukio "I am sorry but my master likes to keep himself to himself". "Really...is there a reason cause I feel that I am not getting the full story" Yukio says. Wow what has gotten into him. "Ignore my dear brother, he just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I say trying to cover up Yukio's rudeness. Ciel tusks loudly leaves the room with Sebastian.

I have my sword at the ready and i feel as though i can take anyone on. Even though Yukio is in a funny mood he can't bring me down with him, thw whole idea of fighting gives me a adrenaline rush. I LOVE searching for ghost and hopefully some demons. There is a loud clatter, i quickly put away my sword in case it's Ciel or his butler. Sprinting to the noise I am taken aback. Oh god...not him...Amaimon. He grins chuckling. "Well hello brother" Amaimon greets. I take out my sward againa and point it towards him. "Sebastian, what else could it have been?" my head snaps tot the sound. I am not quick enough and I know that he saw it.

Sebastian P.O.V

Wha...Even I have no idea of what exactly...he is demon defiantly. But not a demon from my realm. He looks like, no it cant be...is he the devils son?


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel P.O.V

My eyes widen, that's not a boy. Blue flames everywhere. Fire! The fire. And,who is he! Is he another one? He lunges toward me, I cover my face with my arms. I peak through seeing Sebastian fling himself on the older guy. my heart beats fast, I am so confused that I dont even realize that Sebastian had blown his cover.

Rin P.O.V

Damn, damn, DAMN! Amaimon you idiot. And Yukio is fuming behind me. Wah...who is THAT! "well well Bassy, you have been naughty for bullying my new friend, I may have to punish you, but I may not ifyou give me a kiss" A tall long haired...(man?) jumps through the smashed window with a chainsaw! Amaimon pulls away from Sebastian. Sebastian tusks and straightens up his suit. "Grell you moron, you brang this fiend here, I think Imay have to punish you" Sebastian snarls. He kicks Grell onto his back and brings the chainsaw to his throught. "Now now I was simply visting my brother over there and this pervert tagged along" Amaimon chuckled. Sebastian and Ciel were both staring at me and Amaimon, I growled and pointed my sword at him"Iam NO brother of yours" I said through gritted teeth. I swing my sword hoping it will catch him but the space where he was is not air. Searching out the shatterd window I find no trace of him. Ciel clears his throught, his face frows dark and serious. "What just happend here demon!?"

**Sorry for short chapter, I am running out of ideas. If you would like to share some I will be grateful**


	5. Rin's End

Rin

Though it was utterly useless I still racked my brain for a excuse to explain this drama without having to say the truth about myself. My gaze drifted towards Rin, Crap! I know that expression, the boy and the demon...the demon...I will have to destroy them. I will my body to move, my lips to utter something but I was still as if my brain wasn't connected to my body anymore.

"Young master what would you like me to do with them?" Sebastian asked, why was he so calm, I felt like my body was beaten to a pulp, my legs weak with fatigue. Ciel snarled, the snarl broke me from my trance and I gripped the sword. It was so..evil, mysterious, there was something behind it. A secret weapon. As if it was a command Sebastian lunged for me.

"Rin!" My brother cried. I jumped back avoiding the hit. I fought back with all my might, I couldn't get in any hits, I was barely able to dodge Sebastian. However I noticed a slip it Sebastian's movement, he swung for me and I ducked down, raised my sword upwards and swung. He collapsed backwards,a large gash, evidence of the sword on his chest. He rose only to cripple down again.

"What the?!" Sebastian said in disbelief.

"There is a reason why this is called a demon sword" I said gleefully, swinging my sword from side to side, standing in victory.

"Your useless!" Ciel growled. The sound took me aback. His eyes glowed pink. No. Oh no no! Your just a boy. I gulped my dread, hoping this was all a bad dream. He was so young, a boy. This is so messed up. Ciel dropped his cane and faced towards me. I stepped back into a crouch in a ready position. Ciel ran at me, he was fast but I could easily keep up. Though he had more power than me it was obvious he was new and inexperienced. My resistance to hurt him left me open and I was finding it difficult to dodge him.

"Rin! What are you doing! Why aren't you using your sword! Kill him" Yukio orderd. Tears cloud my vision and Ciel to his chance to hurl me into a wall. I stood shaky, blood inside my mouth chocking me.

"Yukio...he's...a-a boy...I-I...cant" I choke. All my energy evaded me and I was helpless, totally helpless. Ciel toward over me, he could do it. He would do it. He will kill me, this was his big chance and...I wasn't stopping it. From the corner of my eye I could see Yukio change. His ears grew, his teeth sharped and a tail appeared from behind his back.

"Fine! Then I'll do it myself!" Yukio shouted! He stole my sword from my hand and yelled "Don't touch my brother!"

"No...don't" I cried weakly. Ciel unknowing was open and Yukio in for the kill. I used the last of my strength to block the hit towards Ciel and the sword slid straight through me...


End file.
